Opposites Attract, Don't They?
by SonicShaymin2
Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites. KibaHina
1. Territory

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay, I would first of all like to say that I don't hate or dislike NaruHina – I love it like a monkey loves... Cake... But I absolutely LOVE KibaHina! It's so kawaii! I know that Kiba thinks of Hinata as a little sister, but this is MY FAN-FICTION! Therefore, I should have the right to make Kiba and Hinata to do back-flips, join the circus, walk on air, eat cheese and whatever... Maybe not all of those things, but... The point is that this is a KibaHina story...**

**Title: Opposites Attract, don't they?**

**Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites.**

**Genres: Romance, Mystery, Humour**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata (Mainly) and the others are in it too! With Akamaru as well!**

**Pairings: None yet, people! But, there will be pairings! **

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I have been trying to get onto Masashi Kishimoto, but I can't speak a lot of Japanese... And I don't know his phone number... I wanted to help him with his future projects and perhaps own half of the glory, but... That didn't turn out well... I sadly don't own Naruto... *Cries***

**Chapter One: Territory**

* * *

><p>The Hyuuga Clan – one of Konoha's infamous clans. They have been known for their Byakugan ability and their advanced Taijutsu. Hinata Hyuuga is the heir to that clan, her younger sister Hanabi, however, had highly advanced abilities, whilst Hinata was too – delicate and shy, so to speak.<p>

Hinata had always been a fragile girl and even though she was part of the higher ups of the clan, she could tell that her 'cousin' Neji had been easily able to take over her in terms of strength and ability.

She had always wanted to be like her classmate – Naruto Uzumaki. He was confident, even though he would mess up sometimes – a lot – he would always get right back up and try again. _That_ was the kind of person _she_ wanted to be. He would have to be the kid who trains the hardest out of everyone at the Academy that they had been training at. If she could be like him that would give her the chance to show everyone that she can do something too.

Sure, she is only 12, but that means that more pressure is put onto her for graduation. She promised that she would graduate by this time, but she's not sure if she can. Many people in her class had showed some very promising skills, like Sasuke Uchiha for example. He is a child prodigy and the last remaining of the Uchiha Clan. There was also Shikamaru Nara – a true genius. He might not act like it, but it looks as though he has a pretty good chance as a ninja. Also, Shino Aburame... He was a mystery, but Hinata always had a feeling about him... That he was more that he seemed.

Hinata thought about all of this as she looked upon the clouds above her from the tree that she sat under. She had been just thinking about the graduation exams. She didn't even have the appetite to eat the cinnamon buns she had prepared for herself. She wrapped the bun that she only took a nibble out of and put it into her backpack, noting that she would have to give the second to... Well, Naruto...

She stood up with a small, quiet sigh. She was positive that it wouldn't be that hard, but still, the thought of an exam scares her. She decided that it was about time to go for another stroll through the woods – that would calm her down...

"LOOK OUT!" BAM! She had been hit by something charging from behind and had fallen onto her stomach. She blinked and rolled over onto her back and-

"N-Naruto!" She stuttered, her face deepening to a bright red.

The blonde trouble-maker looked up at her, sitting up, rubbing the new found bump on his head. "Oh... It's only you..." He said, blinking as he noticed Hinata's red face. "Hey, have you got a fever or something...? You're a little-you're red..."

Hinata quickly stood up before he could touch her forehead with a squeak. "N-No... I-I'm fine..." She replied. She noticed the paint that had spilt all over the ground – obviously he had thrown a prank and it had gone wrong. The older ninja in the village were probably after him now... "I'm s-sorry!"

Naruto stood up, folding his arms. "What are you apologizing for…?" He asked in confusion.

Hinata squeaked again and quickly hid behind the tree, Naruto raising an eyebrow at the sudden action.

"Er... What are you doing exactly...?" He asked. "Hinata...?"

Hinata's face grew redder at the mention of her name and shook her head furiously. "N-Nothing is wrong! I-I just forgot that I dropped something! T-That's it! Honest!" She replied quickly.

"That's kind of weird that you dropped something behind the tree and you have to stand up to pick it up..." Naruto stated as he rested his arms behind his head. "What, did it get stuck in the trunk somehow...?"

"U-Um..." Hinata mumbled. "I just... W-Well I... Um... N-Naruto...?"

It was rather amazing that the blonde had managed to hear Hinata due to her mumbles, but he stepped forward in acknowledgement of hearing her saying his name.

"Aren't there... D-Do you need to... I just thought that you were... Doing something..." She managed to say.

Naruto's eyes widened. "AW! CRAP! I totally forgot! See ya, Hinata!" And with that, he ran like the wind out of her eyesight.

Hinata sighed in relief. She was sure that she was going to faint at any moment if he had gotten any closer. Now she _really_ felt the need to go take a _long_ stroll by _herself_ to calm down... She picked up her backpack and pulled the straps over her arms and onto her shoulders and began to make her way to the forest outside of Konoha, her head facing the ground.

'Maybe someday I'll have the courage to talk to Naruto like I want to... Just like...' She stopped that thought right there. 'No... That is even harder than talking to Naruto... He will never accept me as family...'

"Hinata!"

She looked up, hearing her name, coming face-to-face with Rock Lee, one of the most spirited ninja in the village.

"O-Oh! Lee, sorry, I didn't see you there..." She apologized with a bow.

"No need to apologize, Hinata!" Lee replied. "You are thinking about one of the most important trials of your youthful life, am I right?"

'He must be talking about the Genin Exams...' Hinata thought. It _was_ what she was thinking about before she forgot, but now she was reminded. Great...

"A-Ah! Yes, I am..." She replied. It's true. She's started to think about it!

"Do not worry, Hinata!" Lee stated raising his thumb in the air in front of her. "With the power of your youthful spirit, you can accomplish any trial!"

Hinata stared at the ground. "Um... Thank you, Lee..."

Lee stared at her for a moment and sighed. "You know Hinata," He began, getting her attention. "Even though he won't admit it, Neji is really hoping for you to succeed in your exam! I can tell!"

Hinata looked up at him. 'Neji...?' She thought. 'I'm not too sure about that, but even so...'

'Lee is not the type to lie.'

Hinata smiled. "Thank you, Lee! Thank you!"

"No, do not thank me! Thank your spirit and youth! And your youthful spirit if you are feeling the energy!" Lee corrected her.

"But, I _want_ to thank you. You have been so kind as to tell me about Neji... I-If you think of anything that I can do for you in return,"

"I will stop you right there," Lee stated as he folded his arms. "The only thing that you have to do is pass that exam! Your passion and spirit will help you accomplish such a goal! And all that I can ask for is that!" And then came his signature pose as his teeth sparkled brightly.

"I will!" Hinata replied with a nod.

"I better get going... Sorry to not talk much, but I can tell that you are going somewhere and I must train!" Lee added.

Hinata shook her head. "It's fine... Thank you for taking the time to tell me about Neji, again..."

Lee waved a goodbye and left to go train with his team. Hinata's smile remained on her face. She always felt good whenever Lee came to talk to her. He always managed to speak with her at least once a week and it always left on a positive note. He always tried to cheer her up. He was like a... Brother to her... He always acted brotherly... It's in his nature. He always gave her, _spirit_, as he would put it. Not enough spirit to jump off the walls in a ballet, but enough to try. That was good enough for her – it was perfect.

She finally managed to take her stroll outside of the village without anymore distractions, but she was still glad that she got to talk with Lee and Naruto – well, listen to _him_ talk. She didn't know what to say. Her face flashed all kinds of shades of red, shaking her head.

She took in a deep breath, calming herself down as the sun shone down on her through the trees, a slight breeze meeting her face. Calmed down, her face returned to its normal shade as she smiled brightly. The sun and wind were perfect together. They had to do two different things, but they worked in synch on days like this and it seemed that they were one and the same – other than the fact of being total opposites, of course.

"Maybe even opposites can-" She was cut off right there, hearing the sound of a twig snapping, she squeaked in surprise. Getting into her battle stance, she looked around the area, not seeing anything. She sighed, but as she looked at the ground, she noticed a small, white puppy staring up at her, his tail wagging happily.

"Arf!" He barked and began to run circles around Hinata. The raven-haired girl stared at the dog in confusion before bending down and cautiously patting him – after he had finally stopped running.

She gave him a warm smile as she picked him up. "Are you lost?" She asked, the dog only barking, his tail still wagging.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. What would a puppy _this_ small be doing in a huge forest like this? There are predators out here. Did he get lost? Did his owner abandon him? Did he even have an owner? There were too many possibilities... He didn't even have a collar... What was she going to do...? Would she even be able to get away with bringing a dog to the Hyuuga household?

"I guess I could try..." She stated. "After all, it would be better than you staying out here all alone... But..."

She noticed that the dog looked well looked after. It looked as if it had gotten good feeds every night and was bathed quite recently. "Do you have an owner?"

The dog's tail stopped wagging as he stared at Hinata's face for a moment before he jumped out of her grasp, running off somewhere, barking.

"D-Did he see something...?" She wondered aloud. She found herself running after the puppy without even trying to move them.

As she ran, she would notice the dog looking back at her to make sure that she was still following him. Hinata couldn't help but to wonder if he was trying to take her somewhere.

She let out a small scream as her ankle got caught on something and she fell face-first onto the ground, some dirt flying onto her face. The dog, hearing this, stopped and ran back towards her with a small whine. Hinata stroked his head gently and tried to sit up to get her ankle untangled, but as she did so, her ankle would send a sharp pain throughout her leg.

The dog licked her cheek and looked as if he was going to try to do it himself until he turned around and let out another happy bark, his tail once again wagging.

"What do we have here...?"

Hinata blinked. 'That voice... I don't recognise it... Who's here...?' She wondered and looked up to see a boy around her age wearing brown baggy clothes with messy, brown hair. And those eyes – his black cat-like eyes – sent a slight chill down her spine.

"Oi! What is a fragile thing like you doing out here?" He asked as he bent down at eye level with her. "Who said that you could come into _our_ territory?"

It was at this moment that Hinata wondered if she had made a mistake. Fragile? Territory? This guy didn't just _look_ intimidating, he _was_!

And the worst part of it all was that she was still stuck with her ankle in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Okay, I know it was short, but hear me out! This is an introductory chapter! It was absolutely impossible to try to make this longer without dragging out some of the conversations more than necessary, not to mention I couldn't just get more people to get in Hinata's way of meeting this mysterious boy and his dog!**

**Kiba: Mysterious? It's fricken' obvious!**

**Nobody knows... But, just so you guys know, there are NO tattoos on his cheeks; otherwise it'll give away the answers to some of the story. Don't worry, you'll get it soon... Oh! And I will hopefully be able to make the future chapters way longer than this one... Okay? I am in love with this story already, guys, but I want to make sure that you guys can tell me your thoughts on it too! Because that would be the cheese to my cake! Wonderful~**

**So, if you guys would be able to review, that would just make my day! You can win... Um... Something... Well, I'll be able to have more encouragement to update! So, review please! And thank you!**


	2. Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata?

**Author's Notes: YAY! I'm loving this story! Is it wrong to marry a story? Is it allowed? Is science ready for such a thing...? I don't know... Maybe when I'm a millionaire, I'll make some laws... Who knows...?**

**Title: Opposites Attract, don't they?**

**Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites.**

**Genres: Romance, Mystery, Humour**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata (Mainly) and the others are in it too! With Akamaru as well!**

**Pairings: None yet, people! But, there will be pairings! Eventually! Eh...!**

**Disclaimer: So, I was told that I would be able to buy the deed to Naruto, but unfortunately they gave me a piece of paper with a drawing of a guy with all of my money... I should really work on my negotiating skills...**

**Chapter Two: Kiba? Akamaru? Hinata?**

"Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" The boy asked once again. Hinata could only stare at him in shock. "Well? Do you have an answer or not?"

"I-I..." She began, unsure of what to say. As she looked at his face, she could tell that he was irritated, it was like she was about to step on a landmine.

"_Well_?" He asked impatiently. "Are you going to do anything other than just mumble a bunch of things? And you had better hope that I like your answer!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude, honestly...! I was just walking around and then... And then I followed-!" Hinata began as she glanced over at the white puppy, who was just sitting there, staring up at the boy as he wagged his tail.

The boy raised an eyebrow at the answer. "Eh...?" He asked, leaning in closer to her, a slight blush on her face at the sudden action. "You were following Akamaru...? And he let you...?"

Hinata blinked. "A-Akamaru...?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah... I thought that you were talking about Akamaru!" The boy replied.

"Um," Hinata started as sweat began to crawl down the side of her face. "I-Is Akamaru the name of... Your dog...?"

"Well, who else would I be talking about...?" He growled, Hinata squeaking in surprise. She just hoped that he wouldn't go in any closer. He seems dangerous... And he has a strange... Musk... About him, so to say...

Akamaru barked happily. Hinata stared at the dog for a moment in shock. She couldn't help but notice how calm he was about the whole situation. It was like he was trying to keep both her and the boy calm. However, the boy's attitude didn't help make things any easier.

"U-Um... Well I," She said after a short moment of silence. "I just wanted to say sorry once again... I really didn't mean to step in your territory... So, I'll just leave you be, if that's okay with you...!"

The boy scratched the back of his head. "Man, do you always apologize like this, or am I _that_ intimidating...?" He asked.

"Um... Well I... You don't-I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied.

The boy didn't look impressed as he listened to, yet again, _another_ apology. He looked at Akamaru then to the sky and back to Hinata. He sighed and sniffed her like a dog, a chill running down her spine as he did so. He sighed as he stepped around to her side and used his sharp claws to free her ankle of the root that had caught her.

Hinata stared at him for a moment in surprise. "O-Oh! T-Thank you!" She said as the boy stood up.

The two stared at each other for a moment until the boy picked Hinata up bridal-style so suddenly.

"U-Um... What are you-?" She began until she was rudely interrupted.

"Don't ask questions!" The boy snapped. "Just so you know, I'm not doing this for you! Akamaru just seems to like you – for some reason – and it would be a shame for you to get eaten by, like, a bear, or something... That's my reason, so don't judge, got that?"

Hinata blinked as she tried to process what he just said. How it was for Akamaru... And also, she couldn't help but notice how rude it was when he had slipped in that 'for some reason' part.

He began walking with Akamaru following right beside him. His grip remained rough and tight, not something a kind gentleman would carry someone like. It was obvious to Hinata now that he must've really not have cared that much about her safety. She looked down at her own hands as she continuously pressed her fingers together. The boy must have seen her doing this.

"What's up with that weird fidgety thing you're doing with your fingers?" He asked, Hinata's face going red.

"U-Um... I just... Well I-!" Hinata tried to explain until she was once again interrupted.

"Is that one of those weird things some people do when they get nervous, or something...?" The interrupter asked.

Hinata just went quiet.

"Some people are just weird..." The boy muttered.

After she had cooled down a bit, she had finally gained the courage to talk again. "E-Excuse me, but... Where are you taking me, exactly...?" She asked.

The boy looked down at her. "Our place. This is about when I'm about to go hunting anyway, so I don't have time to take you anywhere else... And I'm _really _hungry at the moment, so you should just be grateful that I'm not eating _you_!" He answered.

She was almost too scared to ask, but it just slipped out of her mouth...

"Hunting...? What do you hunt...?"

"Whatever I can find..." He replied. "Wow... You really _are_ from a village or something...? You don't hunt for your food, do you? You just click your fingers and it'll be there handed to you along with a pile of gold, won't it?"

"N-No! It doesn't work like that, really!" Hinata told him. "We all still have to work really hard in order to get our food!"

"Tch! Sure..." The boy muttered as he shook his head.

They continued to walk in silence until they reached a small cave, nothing too unusual about it. Well, except for the sign out the front of it with 'BEWARE' carved into it along with a threatening looking Akamaru carving underneath.

The boy dropped Hinata onto the ground carelessly as they entered into the cave. Hinata rubbed her now throbbing head.

"Welcome to your hotel for the night, Princess...! If you have any complaints about our accommodation, please report to the nearest bear that you can find, and he'll handle your problem within a matter of seconds!" He stated.

"P-Princess?" Hinata asked. The boy shrugged.

"You smell like royalty or something like that anyway... So, you shall be called 'Princess' as of today!" He told her.

Hinata wondered if he had realized that she would only be staying for the night. "But, would you be able to call me by my name?" She asked.

The boy stared at her. "Depends, what's your name?" He asked.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." She answered.

The two stared at each other before he replied with: "Nah... I'm going to be calling you Princess... It suits you better..."

"B-But I-!"

"That name 'Hinata', it means 'a sunny place', right? No offence or anything, but you don't seem too happy to me... I mean, I've known you for a matter of, what, fifteen minutes or so, and I already know that you turn red at every gesture, have zero confidence and that you have no idea as to what hunting is and you seem to be used to your village life... To me, you seem like a walking aura of gloom... Yet, you also smell like... I don't know, but you smell... Odd... Like... It's a..." The rambling boy stopped there as he strained his brain, trying to find the right words.

"W-What is it...?" She asked.

"GYAH! Forget it! You just smell like it, okay?" He yelled, silencing Hinata. He took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Look, I'm leaving Akamaru here with you, okay? There is a pile of fire-wood besides you... So, make yourself useful and start a fire for when I'm back with the grub... Just make sure you don't burn the whole place down..."

And then, he was gone...

Hinata sighed as Akamaru walked over to her, licking her hand. She smiled as she stroked the dog's head. She began doing as the boy said and began to make the fire, though she had only made a fire during some survival training and she usually was in a group, she did an alright job at making it by herself.

Once she had finished building the fire, she sighed and waited for the dog's owner to return. She began to think about what he had said. Had she really been that easy to see through…? She hadn't ever thought as herself being unhappy, but what he had said really seemed to hit her hard.

A few minutes later, Akamaru suddenly ran to the opening of the cave, wagging his tail, barking happily. Hinata blinked in confusion at the speed that he had come back from getting food. She had thought that it must've been a rabbit or something like that, but as soon as he walked through the cave entrance, what she saw astounded her.

"Yo! I'm back with the catch!" He shouted as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"U-Um… Is that a… _Bear_?" Hinata asked. Kiba stared at her for a moment before dropping the medium sized bear onto the ground.

"U-Um… Is that a _fire_?" The boy asked in a squeaky voice, as close to Hinata's own voice as he could get it. He sighed and in his normal voice he said, "Seriously, you must be the brains of your village…"

…Great use of sarcasm…

"N-No! It's not that, but… How did you possibly catch a bear that big in such a short amount of time…?" Hinata asked.

"Well, It's not exactly that big of a deal, really… I just sniffed out the closest animal I could find and I killed it… Nothing else, really… Oh! Right, Village Princess!" He replied.

"I-I don't really like-"

"EH? Speak up! I can't hear ya!"

Hinata just chose to keep her mouth shut. It didn't look like he was going to let her speak or let that name go so easily. So, she figured that there was no point trying to argue with someone like him. He was too stubborn and considering how many gashes were in that bear, she didn't want to get on his bad side.

The boy stuck a large stick through the bear, and put the stick over two stands that he placed on either side of the fire, and began to cook the large bear. He yawned as if he had done this thousands of times before.

Hinata stared sadly at the boy as she realized that she didn't even know the first thing about him – including his name.

"S-So," She began, getting the boy's attention, who looked as bored as ever. "How about we introduce ourselves properly…?"

"Eh…?" The boy asked.

Hinata squeaked. "U-Um, sorry! It was a bad idea…!"

"Nah… I just haven't had to do that sort of thing in… Well, I don't even know!" The boy explained. "So, how about you do it first? Sound good?"

"Oh um… O-Okay! M-My name is Hinata Hyuuga-"

"Also known as 'Little Miss Princess'!" The boy cut in.

"I um… I like cinnamon buns, but I don't like…" She paused for a moment. "Well, I-I don't feel like saying it at the moment… But, my hobbies are picking flowers and…" Another pause. The boy raised an eyebrow at her constant pauses. "Ninja training…"

The boy blinked and then burst out into a fit of laughter. Hinata stared at him in confusion.

"What is it…?" She asked.

The boy wiped a tear away from his eye and tried to hold in his laughter while talking. "It's hilarious! The Village Princess – training for something that isn't table manners!"

"B-But-!"

"Eh...? 'But' what...?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One of my dreams for the future is to eventually be strong enough to protect those I care about... If I can accomplish that, then that's good enough for me..." Hinata finished.

There was a small, awkward pause until the brown-haired boy spoke up.

"That's quite a statement, Princess... Are you sure that someone like you is capable of something like that?" He asked with a large, toothy grin. "And you said it was _one_ of your dreams for the future... What are the others...?"

Hinata went bright red and quickly pulled her legs in towards her chest tightly, clearly not able to talk about it.

The boy sighed. "Well, this is Akamaru!" He stated gesturing towards the dog, who barked in agreement. "But don't let 'im fool you... He's easily the strongest canine out there!"

Hinata's face returned to its normal pale colour as she tilted her head in confusion. "B-But... He looks so innocent..." She said.

The boy groaned. "See? Already you're underestimating him! That's a mistake!" He told her, Akamaru whimpering.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hinata replied.

"Anyway, the name's Kiba... I like hunting and my hobby is hunting... I guess that's pretty much all you need to know!"

"What about your future?" Hinata asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Eh? Do I look like a fortune teller to you?" Kiba asked. "The way I see it, you don't worry yourself over something that might never happen! After all, out here, you just try to survive another day and hope that _you're_ not the one who gets eaten!"

Hinata stared at the ground. "T-That may be true but... Isn't an ambition the reason to survive...?" She asked.

"An ambition...?" Kiba said, tilting his head. "Well, when you put it like that, it sounds much cooler... But, I haven't thought about it..."

"Well, is there something that you've always wanted to do...?" Hinata asked as she looked back up at him.

Kiba stared at her for a moment. "What are you, a stalker?" He asked.

"N-No!" Hinata squeaked in embarrassment.

It was now Kiba's turn to stare at the ground, his face reddening slightly. Hinata swore that if she hadn't seen this sight with her own eyes, she wouldn't ever believe it. She was beginning to wonder if it was _that_ embarrassing to say to her. It wasn't like she was going to tell anybody...

"Maybe... I want to..." Kiba began, muttering under his breath. "I kinda... Well..."

Hinata blinked. "Um... It's okay, Kiba... You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I WANT TO SEE YOUR VILLAGE!" Kiba said, obviously louder than intended. Hinata didn't even have enough time to process it before Kiba moved further away, drawing something on the ground with his finger in embarrassment, muttering to himself.

"Kiba-" She began.

"Just forget it!" He shouted.

"Kiba, it's fine... There's nothing to be embarrassed about..." Hinata told him reassuringly.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DIDN'T MEAN IT HAD TO BE _YOUR_ VILLAGE! GOT THAT, PRINCESS?" Kiba shouted, obviously not bothering to listen to her.

He sighed, calming himself down. "Can we just drop it now...?" He asked – no, it sounded more like a command...

"U-Um... Okay..." Hinata replied softly. It was at that moment, she smelt something burning and she guessed that Kiba did too with the way he reacted.

"Damn it!" Kiba growled as he made his way over to the burning meat. "Why weren't you watching it, Princess! It's all burnt now!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know! Honest, Kiba!" Hinata defended.

So, the three of them had to deal with eating the burnt meat, as Kiba stated that it was important not to waste food, no matter how disgusting. It was slow eating the dreadful food, but Hinata was desperate... She really had no choice in the matter...

"So, is your ankle healed?" Kiba asked out of the blue, surprising Hinata with his odd behaviour.

"O-Oh! It wasn't hurt that bad, it was probably just a pulled muscle..." Hinata stated, trying not to be a burden by telling him the truth.

Kiba scratched his cheek with one finger. "So... That means you're leaving then...?" He asked, looking away from her eyes.

"Y-Yes... I don't want to bother you anymore... And besides, I have to prepare myself for the Genin Exam..." Hinata answered.

Kiba looked back at her. "So, that whole 'ninja training' thing wasn't just a terrible joke...?" He asked, Hinata swearing that she had heard concern in his voice.

"U-Um... No..." She replied.

Kiba sighed. "You're asking for death then... Don't you know that ninja die every day...?" He stated. Hinata blinked, hearing the concern more clearly now.

"Yes... But, if I didn't want to take that risk, I wouldn't have wanted to become stronger..." Hinata said.

"By the looks of things, you're too soft! Honestly, what kind of ninja would you be...?" Kiba asked.

...Now that one kind of hurt Hinata... It was like those words shot her right through the heart... It reminded her about her father... And Hanabi...

"I-I..." She didn't know how to answer that one... It was as if he had just stolen her dreams and crushed them right in front of her. She didn't even realize the tears that were crawling down her face.

Kiba flinched at the sudden sight, not knowing what to do. Akamaru whimpered beside him, as if to say to apologize. Kiba just rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. "G'night..." He mumbled.

"Mm..." Hinata hummed softly as she nodded – not that he would see it – and wiped the tears from her face. She also rolled onto her side, but the tears wouldn't stop – she couldn't stop thinking about those words... It hurt too much...

But in the end, she cried herself to sleep, somehow...

'_Please say that you didn't mean that, Kiba...'_

**Author's notes:**

**Wow... I did not know that I was going to end it on a sad note until I wrote it down... I just thought that it was pretty good after I realized that I wrote it. Also, I'm more humour than sadness... So it was strange that it was so natural to write that last part. Huh. I must be an alien... I just haven't realized it yet...**

**Anyway, I was hoping to get more of a response for the first chapter, but whatever... It was the first one... And I know that people mainly ship Hinata with Naruto anyway... And that's fine! I do too! But, I also love this pairing too! Ugh! Whatever, I'm getting too anxious...**

**I would love it if I got some reviews... If you can, that is... You can even put one down for both of the chapters so far, if you want. I will love you forever if you will... You can even give me some constructive criticism too! I don't mind that! Just as long as it's not a flame! Because that will really bring me down and question my writing... Writing is like cake... Writing a review is like a cake topped with cheese – if you don't know this fact already, I love to mention cheese a lot, and you can tell mainly in my other Naruto story called 'Is this for Real?' which is my main story that I'm writing...**

**Yes, I just love advertising myself, don't I?**

**Anyway, once again, I would love to see some more reviews and stuff, guys! PLEASE! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THINGS CHEESY! There, that should've gotten your attention...**


	3. Awkward

**Author's Notes: And we are back with yet another chapter of my story...**

**Title: Opposites Attract, don't they?**

**Summary: "Who the hell do you think you are just sitting on our territory?" While stumbling too far away from the village, Hinata Hyuuga comes across a boy and his dog, who only have each other. He is too cocky for his own good and she is too shy to point that fact out. These two are complete opposites.**

**Genres: Romance, Mystery, Humour**

**Rated: T**

**Characters: Kiba, Hinata (Mainly)**

**Pairings: Sadly, none yet... Hoping for a miracle though... Depends if I'm a good mood...**

**Disclaimer: So as it turns out, the deed to Naruto was in my pocket the entire time, but when I opened the envelope, I was teleported to a school where the students have to kill each-other to get out! So, I still don't own it...**

**Chapter Three: Awkward**

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and almost jumped fifty feet in the air when she found out she wasn't at home, but soon realized that it was okay. She remembered Kiba and Akamaru... And how she was brought here because of them and Kiba-

...Kiba...

Hinata sat up against the rocky wall of the cave and sighed. She also remembered how he said that awful thing to her... The thing that stung the most... She could even feel the dried-up tears on her face.

She noticed that Kiba was still where he was last night asleep, except he looked like he had been rolling around a lot, considering the amount of dirt on his face. And Akamaru was lying next to him. Hinata began wondering how he was never flattened like a pancake.

...And then the thought suddenly hit her...

She never came back... She never expected to be brought into a cave by some stranger... She began to wonder if her clan were making a big fuss about it... No doubt that the side branch would be blamed...

She stood up; the pain in her ankle was still there, but not as bad.

'_I should be fine...'_ She thought as she walked out of the cave, but she suddenly came to a stop and turned around to look at Kiba and Akamaru, who were both drooling. She even thought that Kiba was drooling more than his dog.

Without realizing it, she began to walk back to the pair and kneeled down beside them.

"Kiba... Akamaru..." She whispered. She frowned, realizing that whispering isn't going to wake this guy up.

"Kiba." She said a little louder. No luck... But at least Akamaru woke up. He stood up, wagging his tail at the sight of Hinata. Hinata stroked the dog's head gently and looked back at Kiba, who was now talking in his sleep. But unfortunately, he was one of _them_.

"...Yeah... I'll take a bite of that ass..."He mumbled, causing Hinata to turn bright red. That was the last thing that she had expected from him. It was just too much... And the fact that he was drooling and grinning like a maniac didn't really help much...

Akamaru seemed to have gotten the picture and leaned over Kiba's face and licked him right across his cheek and onto his mouth, waking the boy who was quick to spit out the saliva that Akamaru had just inserted into his mouth.

"EUGH! GROSS, AKAMARU! WHY WOULD YOU-!" Kiba stopped as he saw Hinata's bright red face and tilted his head like a confused puppy and raised an eyebrow. "What's up with your face?"

"U-Um... Y-You were talking in your sleep..." Hinata answered as she stared at the ground in embarrassment.

Kiba's cheeks also grew red. "O-Oh! Is that so...?" He asked, remembering the dream he had. "What did I say...?"

That question was horrible. The worst thing he could've asked. Out of all the choices, he asked _that_.

"U-Um... It's too... It's too distasteful for me to say!" Hinata squeaked as she covered her face up.

"Crap...!" Kiba muttered as he wiped the rest of Akamaru's saliva from his cheek. "I think I know where you're getting at... But just so you know, I am not _that_ kind of person!"

Hinata looked back up at him in confusion. "But, d-don't people say that dreams are like the windows into a persons' mind...?" She dared asked.

"Eh! Who cares what people say? What do they know?" Kiba replied as he stood up and stretched his arms into the air.

Hinata also stood up with a sad smile. "W-Well, I would like to say thank you!" She told him. Kiba looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hinata wondered if he had forgotten about last night's conversation...

"U-Um... I have to go... I don't want to be a bother by worrying everyone in my clan..." She answered.

"Why do you always do that?" Kiba growled.

Hinata stepped back. "W-What do you mean...?" She asked in surprise.

"You always say that you're bothering people, or something along those lines...!" Kiba told her. "To me, you seem like a person who is always trying to live up to the expectations of others and trying to make them happy, but you're making yourself live a life of hell because of it..."

...Hinata was shocked at this comment and stared back at the ground...

...Once again, she was looked down upon...

...And once again, Kiba was the one who did this to her...

Kiba sighed. "I mean, yeah sure, it's good to be nice to people... But it's also good to be selfish too..."

Hinata looked back up at him with a frown.

"You gotta let yourself do things for you! For example, if you're starving and there's one biscuit left in the jar, but a friend who has been eating all day wants it, will you make yourself suffer, or give the friend the food?" Kiba asked.

'_I wonder if everything he talks about is going to be about food...'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Well, I'd split it in half." She replied, smiling.

"EH?" Kiba screamed.

"W-Well, then neither of us will be upset... That's how I see it anyway..." Hinata explained.

Kiba looked away from her to one of the cave walls, as if she had just blown what seemed to be his first ever big speech in a long time.

"But I do understand what you're saying..." Hinata continued, causing Kiba to look back at her face. "And thank you. I will remember that."

Kiba folded his arms. "So did you wake me up...Cuz you're leaving now...?" He asked.

Hinata nodded. "I just woke you up to say thank you and...Also goodbye..." She replied.

Kiba scratched his head. "Can't you stay another night?" He asked.

Hinata blinked in confusion. "Excuse me...?"

"I-I mean, it's because..." Kiba paused. "It's because Akamaru here wants some more company!"

Hinata gave him a confused look at the boy who was now reddening more and more. "Akamaru?"

Akamaru let out a few barks as if to say that it was the other way around.

"I'm sorry, but I can't... I have to let everyone know I'm okay... Otherwise..." Hinata stopped herself there and shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to go..."

Kiba looked like a kicked puppy. Hinata had never seen that face on Kiba before... His eyes were sad and the famous 'puppy dog eyes' were too much with him, and his mouth hung down slightly, revealing his sharp teeth. Hinata bit her lip, but shook her head at him.

"I-I really am sorry..." She told him. "But I really have to go. It's important."

However, Kiba continued to give her the look, Akamaru joining in. Hinata turned around so that she didn't give in. If she had looked at that sad look for any longer, there was no way she could've declined his offer. She heard a loud groan from behind.

"Fine... I can't stop you!" Kiba said with a huff. "I mean, it's only been the first time in forever since we've had decent company..."

Hinata looked at him from the corner of her eye in curiosity to see his eyes were closed, his arms were folded and his chin was up. He was seriously trying to play the guilt trick on her – and it almost worked, but she resisted.

"Um... Thank you again, Kiba! And you to Akamaru!" She said quickly and left the cave on her way to the village.

The way back was quiet compared to what she had been listening to recently. Though, as she walked, she couldn't help but to feel a little guilty for leaving him. After all, he lived in a cave and had to already kill to survive, and he's not even a ninja – as far as Hinata knew anyway. Not to mention that he said that he wanted to visit the village... But by the time she was ready to turn back, she had already made it to the gate without realizing.

Hinata let out a small sigh as she stood outside. Her heart was pounding incredibly fast. She wondered what the other members of her clan would say to her... She would most likely be grounded or something like that. But, so close to the Genin Exams? She wasn't sure what would happen, considering that she would be busy if she passed.

"Damn, this place is pretty huge!"

Hinata jumped with a small squeak and turned to face Kiba and Akamaru staring at the village in amazement.

"K-Kiba?" She asked in surprise. "Were you...? Did you follow me?"

Kiba glanced at her and blinked. "Well, not at first. But then I decided 'what better way to see your village then to go right away'? At first, I lost you, but then I followed your scent. Of course my nose still needs improvement, but Akamaru was helping out, so it wasn't difficult finding you. Did you know that you have the strangest scent-?"

Kiba continued talking about his nose and her scent, which began to confuse Hinata. It was too much to take in at once. Her head felt like it was spinning.

"Um..." Hinata began. "So in short, you followed me to see the village?"

Kiba stopped blabbering and thought for a moment. "Well, yeah..."

Hinata stared at the village. "Well, if you really want to..." She started. "B-But, you'll have to stay close to me. I wouldn't like you to get lost or get into any trouble."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what do you mean by trouble? I could kill them in a second!"

Hinata flinched and faced Kiba in a panic. "T-That's the kind of trouble that I mean, Kiba!"

Kiba smirked. "Relax, I was only kidding!" He said. "I bet they don't even taste as good as the bears in the forest!"

"K-Kiba!" Hinata shrieked.

"Kidding!" Kiba said, holding in his laughter.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. "Well, as long as you don't hurt anyone..."

"Relax, I won't... But, I might not be able to say that if someone pisses me off..." Kiba grumbled.

'_I better make sure that he and Naruto get along...'_ Hinata thought to herself. _'But I'm not sure how that's going to work out...'_

"Well, let's go in!" Kiba said happily, Akamaru barking in excitement.

"U-Um... Sure!" Hinata replied as they walked in.

However, once they did, Izumo and Kotetsu stopped them; Hinata knew the two of them well enough. She knew that they would often guard the gate when they weren't doing any other ninja business.

"Hinata Hyuga!" Kotetsu gasped. "You've come back!"

"A search party was just about to go and look for you." Izumo added.

Kiba folded his arms and eyed Hinata. "Really? A search party...?" He mumbled.

Hinata bowed. "I am sorry, but I um..." She paused as she carefully thought of what she was going to say, but nothing else came to mind. "...I got lost...?"

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each-other and then to Kiba.

"And who's this?" Izumo asked. "A friend of yours?"

"Um..." Hinata began as she stood up straight. "He helped me. He found me and then led me back here."

"But, you're not the type to get lost easily, Hinata." Kotetsu stated as he folded his arms. "You aren't that careless."

Hinata looked to Kiba for help, but it was obvious that he wasn't getting the hint. "Um... I-I guess that I wasn't thinking..." She said simply.

"But you know," Izumo began, but was cut off.

"Sorry! But I have to go and tell father that I'm here now!" Hinata said as she grabbed Kiba's wrist and began running away from the two of them.

"Why are we running?" Kiba asked.

The two of them stopped running and Hinata quickly let go of Kiba's wrist. "B-Because, if you don't have permission, then you can't be here..." She explained as she stared at the ground.

Kiba blinked. "But I do have permission..." He said. Hinata blinked.

"W-What do you-?"

"You let me in here, didn't you?" Kiba asked with a toothy grin.

"Wha! B-But that's not-!"

"Then there's no problem! Now, come on! Show me some stuff!"

Hinata sighed. There was obviously no reasoning with him. Oh well... She decided not to ruin his moment. He has wanted this for a while, after all...

"Um... Would you like some clothes...?" Hinata asked.

Kiba blinked. "But... I already have clothes..." He said with some confusion in his voice.

Hinata shook her head. "N-No, I mean some different clothes..." She explained.

Kiba tilted his head slightly as he scratched his head, Akamaru mimicking his actions. "Why would I want more clothes...? This is good enough, right?" He asked.

"Um... Just to make sure, you have a good sense of smell, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah..." Kiba answered. "What does that have to do with my clothes...?"

"N-Not to be rude or anything, but... Doesn't that mean that you should be, smelling your clothes and how they...?" She began trailing off at this point, blushing slightly.

"Hm..." Kiba hummed to himself. "Well, are you saying it's a bad scent?"

"Um, well I..." Hinata began, unsure of what to say.

Kiba laughed. "Well, I guess that someone else would notice before me. I mean, I guess that the reason I don't think it's bad is probably because I've gotten used to my own scent, including my clothes..." He explained. "Is it really _that_ bad?"

Hinata gave a slight nod, Kiba grunting in response. "Fine... I guess some new clothes won't be that big of a deal..."

Hinata smiled and grabbed his wrist, catching him off guard and dragged him to the nearest shop with some clothes available. Though, Kiba wasn't too keen on finding something to wear, especially since Hinata would say that it didn't suit him and force him to look for something else. He didn't know that she could be so forceful when it came to clothes.

"This place smells funny..." Kiba complained. "What is that smell?" Even Akamaru was covering his nose.

"Um... That's perfume, Kiba..." Hinata explained as she continued to look for something for him to wear.

"Well, it's awful!" He continued. "I might get an allergic reaction if I stay in here for too long!"

"Well, most of the women here where it..." Hinata told him. "But, I guess that with your nose it wouldn't be as pleasant."

"I'm just glad that the guys don't wear any of this stuff, it's poison! I think I found out which gender is the smartest in this damn village!" Kiba yelled, lucky that no one was listening to his sexist comment other than Hinata.

"Well, some wear cologne... Which is close to it..." Hinata explained.

"Ugh...!" Kiba groaned.

Hinata eventually picked out something for Kiba and told him to change into it, luckily she told him about the changing rooms otherwise things could've gotten ugly. So she waited for him to come out. Then she saw someone she knew.

"Hey, Hinata!" It was Ino Yamanaka who had walked over to her.

"Hello Ino." Hinata replied with a smile.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ino asked. "I don't often see you shopping for clothes all that much. Are you trying to make a new fashion statement or something...?"

"Well, actually..." Hinata began. "I'm helping someone else..."

Ino blinked in confusion. "Someone else...?" She asked questionably.

As if on cue, Kiba walked out of the changing room, wearing the clothes that Hinata had picked out for him. He now wears grey pants reaching to his calves and a grey hooded fur-lined coat – he had his hood down for the time – and blue sandals. Hinata can barely see it, but notices the fishnet shirt underneath his coat. He definitely looked cleaner already... She was just worried about how many showers he's had...

"Are you sure, Hinata...?" Kiba asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Um..." Hinata began. "Y-Yes! I think that would be good to wear!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and began to trade looks with Akamaru in question. It was sort of like they were communicating telepathically...

"Oh...! So the 'someone' is a boy..." Ino said mischievously.

"N-No! I-It's not like that!" Hinata defended as she waved her arms in the air in a panic, her cheeks becoming red.

"Well, I got to say; you do a good job picking them..." Ino stated. "Although, when it comes to looks, Sasuke would beat him, hands down."

"I told you, we're just friends!" Hinata replied, Kiba's ears pricking up, looking at Hinata.

"Sure, sure... Besides, it's obvious you like someone else..." Ino teased.

"W-Who told you that?" Hinata asked nervously.

"No one needs to tell me anything about that, Hinata. I see it..." Ino replied with a grin. Hinata's blush grew.

Ino sighed. "Well, my break is almost over. I got to head back to the flower shop. I'll see you whenever, Hinata." And then Ino left, Hinata taking a sudden interest in the ground. Kiba walked over to her.

"So, are we done here?" He asked.

Hinata looked back up at him. He was like some men were when their girlfriends took them clothes-shopping. Though, that probably wasn't the best example, since Hinata could feel her face heating up again.

Kiba blinked. "You okay? You aren't getting sick, are you?" He placed his hand onto her forehead, most likely checking for a fever. And to Hinata's surprise, his hands were surprisingly gentle. After a moment that seemed to go on forever, he removed his hand. "Well, you haven't got a fever, but your cheeks are really red. Maybe it's some sort of illness I don't know about or something..."

Hinata felt like she forgot how to breathe for a second there, but quickly regained her composure. _'It's okay...'_ She told herself. _'He was just checking for a fever...'_

Hinata paid for the clothes, even though Kiba told her just to knock the woman at the counter out and run for it. She would have to explain to him that stealing is against the law sometime soon or he could find himself in some big trouble. Hinata just told him to forget about it and that she wanted to do it, although Kiba didn't look convinced...

"Boy, am I glad that we're out of there..." Kiba said happily, Akamaru barking in agreement. "I felt like I was going to pass out..."

Hinata giggled. She had to admit, he _was_ nice company...

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba said excitedly with a huge smile on his face. "Do you think we'll be able to eat soon...? Akamaru and I are thinking of trying some of the meat here? I heard about something called a 'barbeque'... Do you think the meat will be as good as it is in the forest?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Well, I think I have enough money with me, so, it's fine by me..." She replied.

"Yes!" Kiba cheered. "This is the best day of my life!"

Hinata couldn't help but to keep the smile glued on her face. Kiba was just so happy today... It's like his personality did a one-eighty. He wasn't as reserved as before. She was hoping that he could stay happy, and she would do all that she could to make sure he gets the best out of this experience.

Out of nowhere, Hinata was knocked down by someone and landed on her back. After a moment, she sat up and noticed Naruto was also on his back. She could only think that he was the one who accidently knocked her over.

"N-Naruto..." She said.

Naruto quickly sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow...!" He grumbled. "That one hurt..." He looked up and saw Hinata staring back at him. Hinata quickly stood up with a bright blush on her face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

Naruto stood up and brushed off his pants. "Ah, well... I guess it _was_ kind of my fault..." He said.

There was a silent moment between the two until Akamaru let out a bark, causing the two to look at Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yeah, Akamaru and I are hungry..." Kiba said as he picked Akamaru off of his head and held him in his arms. "I want to see if I can break the record at the buffet..."

"Um... Sure, Kiba..." Hinata replied with a nod.

"Crap! I got to get going!" And with that, Naruto ran off once again, Hinata sighing in slight disappointment.

"What?" Kiba asked in confusion. "You look sort of..."

Hinata shook her head. "No... I'm fine..." She insisted. "But let's hurry and eat so then I can get back home as soon as possible..." And Hinata began to guide Kiba and Akamaru to wherever they were going to eat. Kiba blinked as he scratched his cheek and glanced down at Akamaru.

"What was that about?" He asked the puppy.

**Author's Notes:**

**The chapter is finally done! I had so much fun writing this, but I'm not sure about the ending... I couldn't figure out how the conversation with Naruto should've gone, so I just wrote that. It was difficult and short, and I was going to add something else to the chapter, but that's for the next one! But, I hope you liked it anyway...! And don't even ask me about the whole conversation in the beginning... I eventually forgot why I wrote something like that, but I imagine that the dream he was having was about food... Either that or my mind is just sick... Who knows...?**

**So, REVIEW! Please...? Can you...? I said please? PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Ahem... Thank you very much, people...**


End file.
